


Love is the Word

by terukou (pestiferous)



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boundaries, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Kidnapping, Like, M/M, Missing Persons, Not Canon Compliant, Plot Twists, Summoning, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestiferous/pseuds/terukou
Summary: Teru was everything: handsome, friendly, humorous, popular; he just drew people in with hiseverything. When it turned out he didn't care about them, only had eyes for me: I was shocked, surprised, conflicted... he's my brother, why wouldn't I be? I grew to block it all out though, and just think about him, us. It was going so perfectly, until I sent him out one night for more ingredients.Kou is determined to find Teru, to risk it all for his brother-turned-lover, but will he find new love along the way?
Relationships: Minamoto Kou/Minamoto Teru, Minamoto Kou/Peter Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Love is the Word

It’s been a week since Teru’s gone missing.

There hasn’t been an announcement on any of the news stations, the police haven’t called him back and everyone at school’s acting like Teru isn’t real, they think I’m playing some prank on them. Tiana hasn’t mentioned him at all yet and it’s freaking me out. I’d honestly believe I never had an older brother if it wasn’t for the fact that his room is still in-tact, perfect; I check it every few minutes to make sure he’s still real, that I’m not crazy.

Thankfully, I’m not alone. Senpai remembers him too, and she even drew him for the missing posters I hung up around town, after we found out that all of the pictures of him disappeared. When Teru left that night, he took his existence with him.

The kitchen feels so empty with no one to destroy my dishes, so lonely.

_Buzz buzz._

It’s Senpai’s caller-id. I don’t hesitate at all to click accept, anything to fill the emptiness is exactly what I need. “Hello? Senpai?”

_“Kou! How are you? Are you OK?”_

Of course I’m not; I haven’t been to school in 3 days. I couldn’t handle everyone thinking it was all just a joke. “I’m fine, really.”

_“Y’know, Kou, it’s not good to lie. You should come back to school and just hang out with me. I have a few vegetables for you to take home!”_ A distant _‘Stop chit-chatting! Assistants do their jobs!’,_ is heard in the background. Hanako? She must be cleaning the bathrooms; school is finished after all. _Wait… Hanako, apparitions, mysterious disappearances._ The answer has been here all along.

“Put Hanako on the phone! I think I know how to find Teru!”

_“Really? I don’t trust him with my phone, but if it’s for you and Teru, I’ll do anything.”_

After a bit of shuffling and _‘Not like that!’_ from Senpai, Hanako’s voice rings through the phone’s speaker. _“So, Kou, what are you doing taking my assistant away from her job?”_

“Hanako, I think an apparition took Teru and erased his existence.”

_“Teru is missing?”_

It seems Senpai never told him. “One night I sent him out to get more eggs for dinner, and he hasn’t returned.”

Hanako sighs. _“That isn’t really my area of expertise. Literally. I cannot go to that area.”_

“There has to be something. Hanako… Teru is gone. Everyone’s forgotten about him except for you and Senpai, even my little sister. I don’t know what to do. You are my only hope.”

Hanako’s so quiet, I check to make sure the call is still on, even! _That asshole’s ignoring me even after I basically begged him to help me!_ Luckily ( _for him_ ), he finally says, _“look,_ I _may not be able to help you, however, I might know someone who can.”_ He breathes in, like he’s composing himself, preparing. _“He’s_ very _powerful. Unimaginable. I can’t even say his name in risk of him being able to overhear this. “_

* * *

So, here I am: the meet-up point, or, well, summoning point? Whatever. I’m here, and that’s all that matters, getting closer to finding and saving Teru from whatever took him.

This has to go smoothly, I even took out my _omamori_ , since Hanako said it’d make the act seem more realistic. Hanako’s words replay through my mind:

_“He_ cannot _know I sent you, or I will be in danger; maybe you saw him in a book, heard about him on the street. Anything but me. He only works exclusively with humans; he can’t stand other spirits and absolutely hates exorcists, so you’ll need to keep that hidden.”_ No mention of being an exorcist, play dumb, Hanako doesn’t exist. Easy. _“Do whatever it takes to hide it, or you_ will _die. Like I said before, he doesn’t take kindly to exorcists.”_

_“He’s also…_ very _into humans. I suggest playing up the fact that you’re a human, maybe he’ll help you more or something, I don’t know. Do something, be helpless. You’re a terrified, young, defenceless human whose brother went missing and you’ll do anything to find him._ Anything.” I just have to grovel at his feet and make him believe I have nothing left, that he’s my last option and I’d give up everything for his help. Should be easy, considering it’s practically true. I have nothing else.

_“This guy is your last hope, the answer to your prayers. To you, he’s practically God and you will act like it, or you will die.”_ This guy seems like a really big deal, considering all Hanako did during the conversation was tell me I’ll die.

_“And one more thing: Do not talk about chickens. At all._ You will die.” Again, death, but also, what? Chickens? What? I’m still confused on why chickens would be a trigger for him, considering they’re just… chickens, but I guess everyone has to have that one thing that absolutely terrifies or enrages them, especially ones who’ve lived for thousands of years. After so long, being so alone, it’d be hard to avoid being annoyed at something, at least; or maybe he was just killed by some chicken in a freak accident. Who knows?

_“However, birds are OK.”_ No chickens, but birds are OK? This guy is very weird, and I would have my doubts about how helpful he’d be if he wasn’t so powerful. If he can scare Hanako, then he should be able to do anything, and I need anything. I need him.

The streetlights shrine brightly at the entrance of the alleyway, some gravel on the bitumen crunching beneath me as I find the perfect spot.

Lovely. There’s even a faded outline of the circle from a previous person I can use as a guide, so now it’s practically impossible to screw up. This entire process should go smoothly… it’s just talking to the guy that I’m worried about.

Grabbing my backpack and setting it on the ground, I think over all of the items Hanako asked me to get to create an opening into Löwenbräu’s boundary. A twinkie, a bird feather, a pair of thin, circular glasses, a jacket with the collar pulled up and a KISS CD; specifically KISS Saves Santa. Hanako made sure to put heavy emphasis on that, telling me I'd die otherwise. You saw how the previous conversation went.

With some chalk, I draw over the circle, the pentagram, and lay out each item on each point perfectly. I grab my knife and hesitate. Can I really hurt myself? Despite pestering Hanako and trying to exorcise him with my _raiteijou_ , I’ve never really done anything purposeful, self-inflicted.

I breathe in deeply as a mantra of ‘ _this is for Teru’,_ races through my mind as I bring the knife to my hand and slice across it, squeezing the blood on the centre of the pentagram. Another deep breath, I begin the chant to open the gateway: “ _The bird is the word, the bird is the word, the bird is the word.”_ I repeat it several times as the wind picks up around me, bringing with it trash and dirt, whatever is in the vicinity.

The circle glows a blinding, fluorescent blue, before everything comes to a stop. I open my eyes (When did I close them?), my heart racing, ready to burst out of my chest. The room I’m in is relatively dark, illuminated only by the moonlight outside of the window.

Stepping outside of the circle, I notice how pristine and expensive everything looks. _What a weird boundary._

There’s a bed nearby, the sheets look to be a superior quality of silk and the bookcase on the other side of the room is lined with books in a way that’s too perfect, as if the owner bought them from those websites that sell you various curated sets to only serve an aesthetically pleasing purpose when shelved.

I don’t notice the other person enter the room as I survey my surroundings, but when that acute, nasally voice with a Rhode Island accent says, “Hey now, who do we have here?” a shiver runs through me.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/terukouwu)


End file.
